Warioware : Monster Party
by AmyAmyNight
Summary: [MONSTER!AU] The Jikininki, Wario, wakes up to find out two things. 1. He's dead and 2. Everyone has went their separate ways. Can he bring everyone back together?
1. Wario From the Grave

"Urgh..."

Wario woke up, in a place he hadn't seen before. "Wah...? Where am I...?" He stretched before floating forward...

Wait, hold on. _**Floating?**_

Wario didn't feel the ground when he had "stepped" forward. He looked at his hands to see he had gone monochrome and...slightly translucent? "...What's even goin' on here?! I wasn't always like-a this! Something musta happened..."

A familiar female voice spoke. "Yeah, something did happen. You died." Wario looked around. "Mona?! Is that you?! Where am I? Whatd'ya mean "I died"?!" A red skinned girl walked over. She looked exactly like Mona but she had two faces and four arms. "You're in the graveyard. And by "you died", I mean...well...you died. You're dead. Done. Game over. Life lost. No continues." The girl spoke non-chalantly. Wario looks extremely distraught and surprised. "This...this can't be! You're lyin'! You're pullin' my-a chain, Mona!...Or...or whoever you are!" He shouted back.

The girl folded her front arms. Her back arms were on her hips. "Yeah, I'm Mona. Seriously, we've met before! A whole lots' happened since you died." Mona sighed. Wario glared. "Oh, yeah?! Prove I'm dead! You guys are all probably playin' some huge joke on-a me! Well, har de har, very funny!" Mona rolled her eyes. "Always the stubborn ones... why do I always have to deal with them..." She muttered. She put her hand on Wario's chest which immediately went through as if the fat man were fog. Wario's eyes widened. "See? Dead." Mona got her hand out.

Wario was silent. Him? The Great Wario? **DEAD?!** He needed answers. "...How...?! How did this even-a happen?! How'd I, the meanest, baddest and toughest, emphasis on-a _**TOUGHEST**_ , even die?!" Mona scratched her head. "Oh geez...I honestly don't remember, the details were a bit fuzzy...something about you being greedy as per usual and the situation escalated into a bike chase...I do remember the ending however. How it all ended was that there was some pile-up crash and that's you ended up here...Anyway, your soul was then transformed into a...Gee...Geekey...hold on." Mona got out a book and opened to a page. The book was titled, "All Demons Needed to Know about Japanese Youkai But Were Too Afraid to Ask." "Gee...ji...ki...nin...ki? Jikininki. That." She closed the book and put it away. "Basically, you're a greedy soul who feasts on corpses. That's fitting for you, honestly." Mona folded her arms. "Where's-a everyone else?" Wario asked.

"Everyone else...? Oh, right, right, everyone else! Like Jimmy, the Crygors, the Volts and all, right?" Mona responded. Wario nodded. "Well...after you died, they all went their separate ways. Including me. We were then turned into monsters somehow...that bit's fuzzy to me too..." Mona sighed. "Well...I suppose none of it can be helped. We're all like this now and there's nothing that'll make it go away." Mona shrugged. Wario sighed. "...I suppose-a so...Maybe I'll find the others." Mona smiled. "Huh. Looks like being dead has definitely done a 180 on you-"

She was then interrupted by Wario. "And hey, since I'm dead now, that makes easy pickings for money! Nobody will know who pickpocketed from who! And I'll be filthy rich and powerful without them knowing!" Mona's smile faded. "And there you are, still greedy as usual..." The fat ghost grinned and headed out of the graveyard in joy for some easy money-grubbings. Mona sighed. "And another soul goes down..." She groaned in despair. "Can't I even catch one break? I have like...50 million jobs now...It may not be exactly that but it feels like it!"


	2. The Grooving Gorgon

As the Ghostly Wario floated away, he cackled to himself. "Ohoho, think of all the riches I could steal now! And all those stupid living people won't be able to see me since I'm a ghost! WAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" He passed through a statue and heard a muffled groan. The ghost stopped in his tracks. "Wah...? What was that?" The ghost floated back to the statue. The statue was of a lanky man who had a look of pure terror and fear.

Wario immediately recognised him. "Waluigi?...Hmm...why would someone put a statue of him here...?" The ghost went through the statue again, seeing the real Waluigi. Waluigi was stuck in the same pose, his mouth open and appearing to be stunned. Only the pupils in his eyes were moving. "Wah...soohh...ohhne..heeelllh...mheee...!" He groaned. The ghost immediately went out of the statue, terrified. "Huh?! Who did this...?!"

"Wario...? Issss that you?" A voice hissed out. The ghost froze in fear and turned around. From the shadows, a man with a familiar afro appeared from a large rose arch. The man slithered up to the Waluigi statue. The man in question was Jimmy T who appeared extremely different. His lower half was replaced by a snake's tail with other snakes peering from his wig. "Sssso sssorry to ssstartle you." He hissed.

"Jimmy...?" Wario stuttered. The gorgon nodded. "Yessss...It'ssss me..." Jimmy smiled. "Wait...so...you technically have hair now? Why even have the wig?" Wario asked. "My friendsss like the warmth of my wig, I sssuppossse...I heard about your death...Missss Mona told me you ssssomehow became a ghost..." Jimmy hissed. The snakes in his hair hissed with delight. "I'm kinda happy you're back..."

Wario looked back at the Waluigi statue. "So...you did this?" Jimmy looked at the statue and nodded, seeming sorrowful. "Yeah...I didn't mean to, though! He sssstartled me and my glassssessss fell off!" He tried to defend himself. "Is there any way to undo it?" Wario asked. Sure, he was dead, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned. "Assss far assss I know...no..." Jimmy sighed.

Wario sighed in defeat but then had a dastardly idea. "...Hey, Jimmy...People still think I'm dead, right?" "Yessss..." Jimmy responded. "Well, I'm thinking of coming back to the old business. Get everyone together, ya know? I can't exactly get my customers back myself since...well, they'd be pretty spooked out since I'm supposed to be dead." The greedy ghost grinned. "I'm gonna have to...you know...steal someone's identity from now on. And I need your help to do it!"

The gorgon caught on to his scheme. "W-what?! N-n-no! I can't! I-It'ssss immoral!" He screeched. Wario sighed. "Tell you what. If you do it, I promise to pay you triple." The gorgon gulped. "R-really...? You would do that?" Wario grinned, putting his arm around the gorgon. "Of course! We're still pals!" With his other arm, he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Well...okay. But I'm never doing thissss again. Thisss issss a one time thing." Jimmy spoke. "Well then, just follow me!" Wario cackled.

* * *

The two monsters made it to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Okay...sssso, what do you want?" The gorgon asked. "Well...I want you to get in there and turn Mario into stone! Sure, everyone else may be turned to stone but whatever!" Wario cackled. Jimmy sighed. "...O-Okay..." He slithered into the castle and a bunch of Toads became alarmed. "HYAAAAAH! A monster...!" "Don't go near it! It might hurt us!" "We have to alert the princess about this! Or Mario!" The toads screeched. The gorgon slithered in, covering his ears, not wanting to listen to the toad's screaming.

He made his way to the throne room where he saw the two plumber brothers and the princess enjoying a giant cake. Peach looked up and shot up in alarm. "Ah?! W-Who is that...?!" Mario and Luigi looked over, ready to attack. Jimmy sighed. "...Pleassse forgive meee..." He took off his glasses and looked at the three with his piercing yellow snake eyes. The princess screamed as she was turned to stone. Mario and Luigi also shot into a panic as both of them were turned to statues as well. The snakes in the gorgon's hair cringed at the sight. "...I'm sssso ssssorry." Jimmy put on his glasses and immediately snatched the three statues away.

* * *

The gorgon exited from the castle and Wario was overjoyed. "WAHAHA! Brilliant! Now, I can disguise myself as Mario so he won't get in my way!" "Umm...I think you'll have to wait until everyone forgetssss...Right now would be a sssstupid idea..." Jimmy commented. "Huh...you're right. Well, we may as well put them with Waluigi. While we're at it, we need to get the others!" The ghost spoke. Jimmy nodded. "R-Right!" The gorgon and ghost duo rushed back to the stone garden to leave the 3 new stone statues.

"So, where's Mona?" Wario asked. "In the underworld...sssshe's working a lot..." Jimmy answered. "Ah...we'll have to take a cab there. We should find Dribble and Spitz. They're cheap." Wario grinned. The ghost and gorgon duo headed off to find the two cabbies to head to the Underworld.


End file.
